Swiftbreeze
RiverClan gal, Yinjia’s Catsona So NO TOUCH except for spelling mistakes/categories. (Ask to edit or include in fanfics) REVAMPING the whole thing so info might not be accurate. (Will remove this when revamped) Appearance Swiftbreeze was a slender tabby RiverClan she-cat. The fur on her pelt, head, legs, and tail were light grey. Her fur was smooth, but long. She had a furry, bushy tail, unlike the rest of the body, it wasn't smooth, but wasn't spiked either. Swiftbreeze's eyes was the color of blue crystals/ They were dark, very dark blue, and if you stare into the depths of her eyes you would see them sparkling with hundreds of stars, as she was now in StarClan. Personality Swiftbreeze was a soft, kind cat. She could be hard if she wanted to, but she helps others most of the time. That was why she became deputy. When in battle, Swiftbreeze was a ferocious warrior. She had no mercy, and her well-skilled claws slash through her enemies emotionlessly. History Breeze was born a loner as a kit. She lived in a hollow in a empty tree, with her mother, Raindrop. Her father had died before she could meet him, and Raindrop never told her anything about him. Soon Breeze found out about the new cats who had settled in the forest, in the moor. Clear Sky (Skystar) killed Raindrop and her brother Dewdrop because she refused to move away from the territory he was expanding. Breeze fled in terror, and soon she found the moor cats. There she settled in with the name 'Swift Breeze'. She fought the great battle along with early 'WindClan', and saw the spirit cats (StarClan), including her mother, Raindrop, and her brother, Dewdrop. After Gray Wing died, Swift Breeze joined his burial, then she decided that her loyalty was with RiverClan and went with River Ripple (Riverstar). Swift Breeze was later appointed to be deputy by Riverstar, because Riverstar trusted her and wished her to use her warrior skills to protect RiverClan. So indeed she did. It was only when Riverstar fell ill and died, she became the leader of RiverClan. But that night, Slash stole Star Flower yet again along with Acorn Fur, challenging the Clans to fight them. Skystar begged for help, at first, Swift Breeze didn't agree, but then she changed her mind and sent 2 secret patrols to surround the rogues. Swift Breeze fought, and Slash managed to bring his claws along her throat, but she ducked. A split second later she dug her teeth into Slash’s paw, and Slash, caught by surprise, stumbled backward, but at once he sprung and striked out at Swift Breeze's throat again. Just before she fell, Swift Breeze thrust her claws up, slashing them across Slash’s throat, and Slash’s dead body thudded to the ground, right beside her’s. Swift Breeze becomes a StarClan cat and leaves her body after the battle was over. She joined Riverstar, and all the other StarClan cats. Many years later... Ancient RiverClan was no more. There was now apprentices, warriors, kits, elders, deputies, and leaders. The cats had discovered their new territory, and Mistystar was now the leader of RiverClan. It had been many generations after Swiftstar had died, and she was now, still watching over her own clam, loyal as ever. But Swiftstar could see trouble was coming. Her prophecy told her that Bramblestar’s imposter was going to make the Clans weak, and The Dark Forest was definitely going to seize this chance, prophecy or no prophecy. Relationships Riverstar- Riverstar (River Ripple) was Swiftstar’s leader before he passed away. Raindrop- Mother. Unamed Loner- father, never met each other. Trivia -In StarClan, hasn’t faded yet. -There is a legend about her. (Told by elders) -https://warriors-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Swiftstar’s_Prophecy Quotes ”Riverstar, no. You’re wrong. It is you who should understand.” -In the coming Lost Stars (prologue) Gallery A35DF04D-8A9F-4DF0-A5BA-4EFA2BC85789.jpeg|Kit BA89FD55-A487-46F2-9B4A-012D7EB6C386.jpeg|By Starflight! 1A057334-7A51-4BC8-8BEB-8A33B5FE4CAC.png|Base by Dew ECD0BDBF-4DA5-4F31-A7A9-82414D6EA3AF.png|By Ponyo! 屏幕快照 2019-12-27 下午4.08.04.png|Cat maker 屏幕快照 2019-12-27 下午4.20.39.png|Dolldivine Category:StarClan Cats Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Leaders Category:RiverClan Cats Category:Characters Category:Catsonas Category:She-Cats Category:Content (Queen-Of-Sparta11)